Sasuke's Diary
by Sweet Sugar Lollipop
Summary: Diary Sasuke adalah catatan perjalanan cintanya dengan Hinata. Setiap kali membacanya, Hinata selalu dilanda perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**Sasuke's Diary**

**Season 1 : Sweet Snow Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto tercinta

Pair : SasuHina

Genre : Romance

Rate : K+

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, ranjau dimana-mana, abal-abal, gaje, dll.

Story by **Sweet Sugar Lollipop**

Don't Like, Don't Read

R n R, please

Enjoy

Hinata mengambil sebuah agenda berwarna biru tua dari dalam lemari pakaian suaminya, Sasuke. Dibukanya agenda tersebut dan Hinata tersenyum manis ketika membaca tulisan maskulin Sasuke diawal agenda tersebut : "JURNAL PRIBADI UCHIHA SASUKE". Sebenarnya jurnal tersebut lebih mirip dengan Diary. Tetapi Sasuke selalu marah, apabila Hinata dan teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa jurnal itu adalah sebuah diary. "Tidak keren kalau seorang Uchiha memiliki diary. Uchiha hanya memiliki jurnal harian." Itulah alasan Sasuke apabila teman-temannya meledeknya.

Hinata membuka sebuah halaman dan membaca catatan Sasuke 6 tahun silam.

_**Konohagakure, 11 Februari 2008**_

_Hn. Menyebalkan. Hari Valentine tingal beberapa hari lagi dan aku belum berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bukannya belum berani, sih. Tapi lebih tepatnya aku gugup dan khawatir apabila dia akan menolakku. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berbincang sejak acara gokuen yang diadakan Naruto dan Sakura itu. Ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu dilorong sekolah pun, kami hanya melempar senyum. Dia juga terlihat takut bila berada didekatku. Aku jadi ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?_

_**Sasuke**_

Hinata mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke dalam acara gokuen tersebut. Acara tersebut dilaksanankan dikediaman Naruto. Kebetulan, Papa dan Mamanya Naruto sedang berlibur diluar negeri, sehingga mereka dapat menggunakan seluruh ruangan, kecuali kamar tidur kedua orang tua Naruto tentunya. Sehabis berpesta gila-gilaan, Sasuke dan Hinata ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh teman-temannya. Mereka berdua hanya diam membisu, namun keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka adalah keheningan yang menyenangkan. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.38 malam, Sasuke menawarkan Hinata tumpangan pulang. Hinata yang sudah mengantuk berat langsung menyetujui tawaran Sasuke. Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata dengan mobil sport dark blue miliknya. Hinata tertidur pulas selama perjalanan pulang. Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbangun ditempat tidurnya. Menurut Hanabi, Sasuke yang menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya, dan rela diomeli Ayahnya dan Neji-nii selama sejam. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa merona. Hinata lalu berinisiatif untuk meminta maaf sekaligus terima kasih pada Sasuke. Namun karena tidak berani bertemu Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan 2 huruf konsonan andalannya "Hn". Sejak saat itu, Hinata takut bila berada didekat Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lalu meraba permukaan kertas jurnal Sasuke. Masih segar dalam ingatan Hinata ketika Sasuke yang menunggu Hinata dengan kedinginan dibelakang sekolah usai kegiatan klub Hinata. Kaki celana seragam SMA Sasuke terlihat basah karena salju. Pipinya merona hebat. Hinata yakin, rona itu disebabkan oleh dirinya, bukan oleh dinginnya cuaca. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membiarkan memori kenangan membawa dirinya kembali ke tahun terakhir masa SMA-nya.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat itu adalah waktu istirahat. Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berada dikantin. Naruto dengan rakusnya sedang melahap ramen, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang serius menulis sesuatu pada secarik kertas berwarna biru muda dengan pinggiran gelap. Pipinya terlihat sedikit merona dan seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya. Senyum yang sangat langka. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke bertingkah ganjil menjadi penasaran.

"Oi, Teme!" panggil Naruto

Sasuke tak bergeming. Dia malah nampak berpikir keras.

"Teeeeemmmeeeee!" Naruto yang kesal karena diacuhkan malah berteriak dan mengundang tatapan dari seluruh pengunjung kantin.

"Hn. Ada apa, Dobe?" sahut Sasuke malas.

"Kau sedang menulis apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan memakan ramennya, porsi kedua.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sahut Sasuke cuek sambil menyesap jus tomatnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Hei, Dobe. Bisa kau berikan surat ini untuk Sakura?" tanya Sasuke

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan melotot pada Sasuke. "TEME! Sakura-chan itu PACARKU! Berani-beraninya kau ingin MENGGODANYA!" seru Naruto dengan menekankan kata 'PACARKU' dan 'MENGGODANYA'.

Sasuke menatap Naruto skeptik. "Ini bukan untuk Sakura, Dobe! Ini untuk gadis yang duduk sebangku dengannya!" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin menyorot tajam.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Hn"

"Untuk Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum menggoda

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan deathglare andalannya. Senyum Naruto segera lenyap ketika melihatnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Saku-chan untuk memberikannya kepada Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto kalem sambil menyudahi makannya dan menerima kertas itu dari Sasuke.

Setelah membayar makanan dan minuman mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah menuju kelas mereka, mengabaikan tatapan "penuh cinta" dari para Fans Girls mereka.

"Jangan lupa memberikan 'itu' pada Sakura" pesan Sasuke ketika mereka tiba dikelas mereka, IPA 1.

Naruto mengangguk dan melangkah menuju kelas BAHASA 1. Ya, Sakura dan Hinata merupakan murid program Bahasa. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto merupakan murid program IPA.

"Saakuraaa-chaann..." teriak Naruto diambang pintu ruang kelas B1.

"Apa-apaan sih, si Baka itu?" gerutu Sakura kesal sambil meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Ada apa, Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura ketika sampai di pintu kelas

"Teme menyuruhku memberikan ini untuk Hinata-chan. Tolong berikan yah! Aku bisa dibunuhnya apabila surat ini tak sampai pada Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

Sakura menerima surat tersebut dan tersenyum. "Sasuke-kun... Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tidak sia-sia usaha kita untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua" ujar Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Bel masuk berbunyi. Naruto lalu pamit dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum menggoda kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan... Ada surat dari Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura setengah berbisik pada Hinata. Ino yang kebetulan juga mendengarnya, membelalakan matanya.

"Oh! Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi!" seru Ino girang.

Hinata yang digoda teman-temannya hanya bisa merona. Hinata menerima surat tersebut dari Sakura dan makin merona setelah membacanya.

"_Temui aku dibelakang sekolah usai kegiatan klub. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Sasuke."_

"Ckck. Khas Sasuke baget! Singkat-padat-jelas." Ujar Ino

"Yap! Dengan begini, kita bisa Triple-date! Bener nggak?" goda Sakura

"Ta-tapi Sakura-chan. Be-belum tentu yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan adalah hal itu..." kilah Hinata malu-malu

"Ah, Hina-chan! Satu sekolah itu tahu, kalau Sasuke-kun itu menyukaimu!" ujar Ino semangat

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu menjadi semakin merona hebat dan hal itu membuat Sakura dan Ino terkikik geli.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku Biologi. Sasuke lalu melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Naruto yang paham segera memberi laporan.

"Misi terlaksanakan!" ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang

Sasuke segera menatap kedepan dan berusaha menahan senyumnya.

Ketahuilah, pada jam terakhir pelajaran hari itu, Sasuke dan Hinata sama sekali tidak fokus. Yang mereka inginkan hanya lonceng pulang yang segera berbunyi.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak senja ketika Hinata berlari tergesa-gesa menuju belakang sekolah seusai kegiatan klubnya. Dari kejauhan, Hinata melihat Sasuke sedang bersandar ditembok gedung sekolah mereka. Kaki celana seragam Sasuke basah karena salju. Syal biru tuanya tampak menggelap yang berarti syal tersebut agak basah karena salju. Hinata mendekat dan melihat Sasuke merona. Hal itu menyebabkan Hinata ikut merona.

"Su-sudah lama, Sa-sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata berusaha membuka percakapan

"Lumayan." Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Go-gomen. Hari ini kegiatan klub agak lama karena kami harus memanggang cake." Ujar Hinata malu-malu. (Note : Hinata mengikuti klub memasak. Sedangkan Sasuke mengikuti klub Kendo)

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Hinata merona malu dan Sasuke menggigil kedinginan karena memang tidak pernah tahan pada musim dingin. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke menggigil, mengambil sebuah syal ungu dari dalam tasnya dan melilitkannya pada leher Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membeku.

"I-ini supaya Sasuke-kun tidak kedinginan la-lagi" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

"Daisuki, Hinata-chan" bisik Sasuke, namun masih bisa didengar Hinata

"Eh?" Hinata terperanjat kaget, matanya membulat

"Daisuki, Hinata. Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang jelas

Hinata merona dan mengangguk pelan. "Da-daisuki yo, Sa-sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tersenyum dan meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya. Jantung Sasuke dan Hinata berdebar kencang, namun mereka tak ingin mengubah posisi mereka. Sasuke lalu menunduk dan meraih dagu Hinata. Hinata tak kuasa menolak ketika bibir Sasuke menentuh bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka yang hangat mencairkan dinginnya musim dingin.

Ciuman Sasuke terasa hangat dan menyesakkan, dan juga manis. Pasti ini yang namanya cinta.

**FLASHBACK END**

Hinata menutup jurnal Sasuke dan menyimpannya kembali. Dia lalu berdiri menghadap jendela dan menatap salju yang turun.

"Seperti tarian malaikat mungil" pikir Hinata dalam hati

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tercium aroma musk yang maskulin dari sosok yang berada dibelakang Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-kun sudah pulang? Ce-cepat sekali." Ujar Hinata kaget

"Hn. Aku ingin berduaan denganmu, Hime" jawab Sasuke sambil menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

"Go-gombal..." cicit Hinata malu-malu. Well, walaupun Sasuke adalah suaminya, namun dia masih saja merasa malu dan gugup bila berada didekat Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Aku tidak gombal, Hime" ujar Sasuke sambil mencium leher istrinya.

Hinata yang menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang spontan, melonjak kaget.

"Sa-sasuke-kun mesum..." bisik Hinata

"Biarin." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh istrinya dan mengecup bibir Hinata mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata" bisik Sasuke lembut

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Jawab Hinata sambil merona

"Berhentilah merona. Wajahmu seperti tomat kalau sedang merona. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu."

Hinata yang mengetahui maksud Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Ma-makanlah sesuka hatimu, Sasuke-kun"

"Kau benar-benar nakal, Hime."

Dan akhirnya mereka membiarkan cinta yang mengambil alih suasana. Membiarkan segala sesuatu berada diluar kendali mereka. Membiarkan rasa yang membuncah didada mengelonjak, dan memberikan arti kebersamaan yang terbaik.

Musim dingin memang merupakan musim terindah bagi keduanya. Karena musim dingin dipenuhi dengan salju-salju cinta.

**Season 1 : Salju Cinta - FIN**


End file.
